Survivor
by Bobmonkycheese
Summary: A 19 year old crashes on the Island with the tail section survivors and has to learn to get on with these people in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my second story so far. But this time I thought I'd try something different. Hope you like it, please review even if it's criticism everything is welcome. So here goes.

**Survivor**

Chapter 1: Out of the Water and into the Fire

I woke up to find myself underwater. I guess it was instinct, the first thing I did was swim to the water surface and take in a deep breath. Then I look around to see people scrambling out of the water. I began to try and make it to the beach I could see in the distance. My thought's were on my family where were they what had happened to them we were on are way back from holiday then this all happened. My trail of thought was immediately stopped by a woman grabbing my leg.

"Help, I can't swim." She told me.

I looked at her for a few seconds I could see the fear in her eyes. So I helped her swim to shore. What was like a minute of swimming felt like hours. When we made it to the shore I let go of her.

"Thank you so much." She said. "My names Cindy."

"Josh." I replied.

We were quickly interrupted by a black man carrying a little girl out of the water and a woman giving her mouth to mouth I ran over as fast as I could. I wasn't exactly sure what I could do but I had to do something. I saw the black man trying to comfort what I presumed was the girl's brother. I sat down next to the woman and while she tried to resuscitate the little girl. Eventually she succeeded and the girl coughed out water.

I then saw a man on the beach who looked injured I quickly ran to aid him along with a blonde woman.

"What's your name." the woman asked.

"Donald." the man replied.

"I'm Libby, don't worry you've broken your leg I'm just going to set in a splint." The woman told him.

She quickly turned to me and asked me to get some sort of splint. So I ran into the Jungle and got the strongest looking stick I could find.

She then set his leg.

Libby quickly turned to me.

"Thanks for the help."

But before I could even reply a man ran out of the jungle and started screaming about a man being stuck in the Jungle. I ran out into the Jungle along with him and the woman who I had seen earlier with the black man. As I followed them I thought to my self this has turned out to be one crazy day.


	2. Chapter 2

I just like to take a moment to thank too bonboni and wahinetoa for the reviews there always welcome and I've tried to make this chapter longer as requested. Also I'm not gonna copy exactly what happeneds because this is Josh's point of view anyway on with the story.

Chapter 2: Goodwin

I ran through the Jungle following the other two as fast as I could until we saw a man stuck in a tree still in his passenger seat. The woman next to me was the first to speak.

"Hey are you ok up?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'm stuck up here." The man in the tree replied.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Bernard." The man replied.

"I'm Ana Lucia and I'm going to get you down ok." She told him.

"Ok." Bernard answered her nervously.

It was at this moment I thought that it would be impossible for him to get out that tree alone. So I turned to Ana and the other man.

"I'm gonna climb up there and help." I told them as I began to climb.

Ana quickly stopped me by grabbing my arm.

"No it's too dangerous." She told me.

"I have to try." I explained to her and finally started to climb the tree.

"Ok Bernard I'm Josh and when I get up to you I'm gonna need you to jump can you do that." I called up to him.

"I can't." he exclaimed.

"Yes you can I'll help you it's going to be alright." I said to him as I climb up beside him. "Just unbuckle your seatbelt and jump towards me."

He began to unbuckle his seat belt and moved closer to me but as he did the seat became unstable.

"Jump!!!" I yelled at him.

Luckily just in the nick of time he jumped into my arms before the seat collapsed and fell out of the tree.

I help him climb down the tree and while Bernard constantly whispered thank you to me. When we made it to the bottom of the tree the man next to Ana walked towards me.

"Well done," he said as he shook my hand. "I'm Goodwin."

"Josh." I replied.

I glanced at Goodwin once more before I turned to Bernard.

"You ok." I asked him.

"Yeah thanks too you." He replied.

"It was nothing." I told him as we began to make are way back to the beach.

We arrived at the beach to see that most of the people had begun to settle down.

"Alright is everyone alright." Ana asked the group.

"Yeah were alright." Cindy said whilst walking towards us with the black man from before.

"What happened in the jungle you took a long time." The man asked.

"We ran into a bit of trouble Bernard here was stuck in a tree, but thanks to Josh here we got him down." Ana replied.

The man turned to me and said, "Well done, I'm Mr Eko."

"Josh." I replied.

"You don't talk much do you?" Ana asked me.

I just nodded my head and began to look along the beach. I then turned to Eko.

"Have you seen a white Couple in there late 40s." I asked him.

He just shook his head.

I suddenly struck by a feeling of sadness.

"What about the bodies did who pulled them out the water?"

"I did." Eko replied. "There was no one of your description among them."

"What about a Black American woman?" Bernard asked.

Eko just simply shook his head.

"That's my wife." Bernard exclaimed sadly.

"I will pray for her." Eko said to him as he walked away.

What use is a prayer I thought to myself I prayed to God while the plane crashed to watch over my parents and what happened they ended up dead. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Ana.

"Were they your parents?" She asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"The people you were asking about." She replied.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Where were they sitting?" She asked.

"At the front of the plane." I replied.

"Well we broke off from the rest of the plane in mid air so there's a chance there alive." She told me.

I just stood there stationary thinking about this for a minute until I was interrupted from my thoughts again.

"Why weren't you at the front of the plane?" Goodwin asked.

"We got are tickets last minute so we couldn't get seats next to each other." I replied.

Goodwin just stared at me for a bit and the walked off with Ana and Cindy leaving m alone. I couldn't get the way Goodwin had just stared at me out of my mind there was just something about it that was creepy. So decided to go the opposite direction from them. I had an odd feeling about Goodwin I just couldn't place what the feeling was.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it and as always please review.

Chapter 3: Not Alone

I sat alone in the sand it had been a few hours since the crash and it was now dark but I couldn't sleep I was just too damn worried about my parents. I may have been 19 years old and capable of looking after myself but I wasn't ready to loose them so early in my life. Maybe Ana was right maybe they were still alive, I could hope anyway. Everybody else had begun to settle down expecting rescue any minute now. I wasn't so sure Cindy had told me earlier we had been thousands of miles off course when the plane crashed so anybody looking for us would have no idea where to look. Just at that moment Ana came and sat next to me.

"How you holding up?" She asked me.

"I'm Fine." I replied.

"I was wondering if you would help Goodwin and me build a signal fire so someone will see it and rescue us." She told me.

"Sure thing it's not like I got anything else to do." I replied.

So Ana and I walked down the beach to find Goodwin piling a bunch of logs in a pile.

"Hey Goodwin, I got another pair of hands." Ana called towards him.

He looked up at the two of us and smiled.

"Glad to hear it I could use the help." Goodwin called back.

So Ana Goodwin and I carried on building the signal fire until we heard some sort of struggle going on at the edge of the jungle. I quickly got up and ran along side Goodwin and Ana until we reached where the struggle was coming from. I stopped and stared shocked for right in front of me was Mr Eko with a rock in his hand covered in blood with two dead men beside. They had obviously had their heads bashed in with the rock by Eko. Ana walked up to him and tried to get a response from him but he just stayed quiet dropped the rock and walked off. Goodwin walked up to the two bodies and began to examine them ad after a couple of minutes figure out these people were not on the plane due to the worn clothes they wore. So Goodwin and I quickly buried the bodies while Ana went to find Eko.

The next morning I found myself waking up after only catching a couple hours sleep with the sun glaring in my eyes it took me a while to figure out where I was and remember the previous day and a sad feeling suddenly swept over me as I was again reminded of my parents. I decide to get up and walk the beach for a bit and see if the signal fire worked and discovered a small group of people talking which I recognised to be Ana, Goodwin, Libby and some other man a hadn't met before but recognised from the plane.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked over.

"Nathan here says three men have gone missing." Ana answered.

"What? How?" I replied.

"We don't know they just disappeared." Goodwin responded.

"We reckon those strange people who tried to abduct Eko did it." Ana stated.

"What you think there are more of them?" I asked.

"There must be how else can you explain it." Ana replied.

"Well we've got to try and find them." I said to the group.

"Where do you suggest we start?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know but we can't sit around hear and do nothing. We have to get off this beach how these people obviously know we are here." I replied.

"No." Cindy replied. "The pilot was trying to land the plane in Fiji we were 5,000 miles off course anybody who's trying to rescue us won't know where to look. We have to stay here with the signal fire."

Eventually we all agreed to stay on the beach but I didn't feel right about it what if those mysterious people struck again and also why was Goodwin so relaxed about the situation but then again what about that Nathan guy he was just as relaxed as Goodwin. There was something odd going on and I was going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so here's the next chapter i like to thank bonboni for the great reviews i like to know peple enjoy reading my stories so he go's and as always please review thank you.

Chapter 4: Decision

It had been 12 days since the abduction of three of the survivors and rescue still hadn't come I was beginning to get worried what if we were stuck on this island for the rest of are lives. Three people had died in the first 4 days and that Donald guy Libby and I helped died on the fifth day so now we were down 19 people. But I couldn't help thinking about what happened to the three men that had been taken were they dead as well. It had gotten dark very quickly and I found myself surrounded by darkness. It was very hard to see anything during the nights on this beach accept the signal fire which was beginning to shrink down to nothing. Just then I heard a lot of commotion coming from my fellow survivors I ran up to them to see what happened and spotted Libby.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

"They've taken the kids." Libby replied hysterically.

"What?" I replied.

"They've taken the 9 of us including Zack and Emma, God those poor kids." Libby replied.

"Don't worry we'll get them back." I said to her trying to comfort her best I could.

Just then I saw Ana and Godwin coming are way. Ana had something in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"It's a list." She replied.

"A list of what?" I questioned.

"A list of names, the names of the people they took. I found it on one I killed he also had this." Ana answered showing us a united state's army knife.

"How?" Libby asked.

"We have a spy in among us." I exclaimed.

"Exactly." Ana said agreeing with me.

I stood there thinking about who it could be I had two people lined up in my head Nathan and Goodwin but I had to confirm my suspicions.

"We have to leave the beach." I told them.

"I agree." Goodwin said.

And with that we got the remaining survivors ready leave and left. We trekked through the jungle for hours until we found a spot that both Ana and Nathan could agree on due to the fact it had a decent source of water and fruit. We all finally caught are breath and began to rest. But I could see that that Ana had other ideas from resting and went off. I followed her to see what she was doing and found her digging in the jungle.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and replied, "Digging."

"I can see that." I told her.

"Then why ask." She replied.

"I meant what are you digging." I replied back.

"A pit." She replied.

"What for?" I questioned.

"In order to find out who the infiltrator in are group is." She answered.

"You know who it is." I asked.

"I have an idea." She replied.

Eventually she finished digging the pit and I help her create a sort of cage out of it. We then went back to are camp and I watched in shock as Ana knocked Nathan out and dragged him to the pit and threw him in there. I looked to Goodwin who was just as shocked as me. We watched as Ana interrogated him telling him she hadn't seen him on the plane and that he was one of them. We found out he was supposedly from Canada and was on a business trip and had decided to stay a few extra days in order to go sight seeing. Ana didn't believe and therefore begun to starve him. This I did not agree with and I constantly argued with her about it but she wouldn't listen. I asked Eko for help but he still wasn't talking since the day he killed those two men. A few days past until eventually we all thought that Ana was gonna go too far and possibly kill Nathan. So I decided to try and release Nathan but Goodwin stopped me saying that we should trust Ana's judgement. So I refrained from getting involved.

The next morning I awoke to find everyone panicking apparently Nathan had managed to escape.

"We have to keep moving." Goodwin told us. "If we don't Nathan will tell them where to find us."

"No, we have to go after him; he can tell us where other survivor's have been taken." Ana explained.

"Ana Goodwin's right if we don't move they might take us too." I interjected.

Eventually Ana agreed and we began to move on to find a safer place to make camp. At least I hoped it would be a safe place.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok to answer bonboni's question yes I am gonna put the other survivors' in later chapter's I'm just leading up to it. Sawyer, Jin and Michael will appear next chapter but until then enjoy this one.

Chapter 5: Discoveries 

It had been a few days since Nathans disappearance and a lot had happened for starters they had fond some sort of bunker in the jungle. Which we had decided to use as a shelter for the time being. We had also found a radio in the bunker and were trying to get it to work.

"I'm telling we need to take it to higher ground to get a signal." Goodwin told me.

"It's too dangerous what if the others come and capture us we need to stay here where it's safe." I replied.

"How the hell do you know it's safe here?" Goodwin replied back.

"It's gotta be safer than out there." I argued.

"Enough," Ana said interrupting. "Goodwin's right we need to try and get a signal I'll go and try tomorrow."

"I'll come with you." Goodwin exclaimed.

So the next morning Ana and Goodwin set off while Eko and I were left with the others. It was pretty boring I wished I had gone with Ana to try and get a signal it probably would have been more interesting. But later that afternoon Ana came back without Goodwin.

"What happened? Where's Goodwin?" Eko asked her.

But Ana just simply replied, "Were safe now," and walked off.

During the evening I went up to Ana to confirm my suspicions.

"It was Goodwin wasn't it?" I asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"Who infiltrated are group and then gave the others the names of the people." I elaborated.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What about Nathan." I asked.

"He's dead, Goodwin killed him." She told me.

"And where is Goodwin now." I questioned.

"Dead." Ana replied simply.

"How?" I again questioned.

"I killed him." She replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"He attacked me and I ran him through with one of those wooden spears we made in order to defend myself." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

I sat down next to her and put my harm around her and rubbed her back soothingly. I was surprise to see she didn't pull away or push me away. She then began to break down and cry on my shoulder. We were like this for hours until she eventually finally calmed down and we decided to head back to the bunker where Eko and the others would be.

A few more days past and we continually tried to get a signal from the radio eventually we were used to nothing happening when we turned it on That was until that fateful day 41 days after the crash when Bernard finally received a signal on the radio.

"Hello can anyone here me were the survivors of a plane crash, flight 815." A voice sounded from the radio.

"We're the survivors of flight 815." Bernard replied.

But was quickly interrupted by Ana turning the radio off.

"What the hell are you doing." I asked her.

"It's a trap, it's them." She replied.

"How would they know are flight number." I questioned her.

"T hey know because Goodwin knew." She answered.

And with that said everyone went silent until it was broken by Bernard.

"But what if there really are other survivors out there." He asked.

"There are no survivors," replied to him cruelly. "This are life now, get used to it."

We all began to carry on with the rest of the day as usual but I couldn't concentrate on picking fruit with Cindy because I was thinking about my parent's maybe there alive I thought maybe they are with those other survivors. I just had to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok sorry it's been so long since I last updated I've been really busy lately hope you like this chapter and as always please review.

Chapter 6: New Survivors

A few days later I found myself for the first time enjoying myself I was walking along the beach chatting with Libby and Cindy feeling extremely cheerful when we saw a man lying unconscious on the beach it appeared as though he had washed up on the shore. I quickly ran over to him while the other two stay back. When I got a better look at him I realised he was of Asian background probably from Korea from the look of his face. I then picked him up and carried him back to Ana the others followed by Libby and Cindy. The look on Ana's face was priceless when she saw me carrying a Korean man on my back it almost made me smile.

Ana quickly took the advantage of the situation of him being out cold and tied him to a tree.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked her.

"It's a precaution in case he's one of them." She replied.

"Ana I found him washed up on the Shaw, I don't think he's a dangerous." I told her.

"Hey I hope your right but we have to be sure." She replied.

Eventually the man woke up and Eko removed the blindfold Ana had placed on him and began to interrogate him it was clear after ten seconds the man couldn't speak English. So after an unsuccessful attempt at communicating with him eko gave up.

"I don't think he's a threat." Eko told us.

"But we can't be sure." Ana argued.

I was beginning to lose my temper I wasn't gonna let Ana do to this man what she did to Nathan.

"ANA HE DOESN'T EVEN SPEAK ENGLISH!" I yelled at her.

We were suddenly interrupted with the Korean man breaking free still bound and trying to escape. I immediately chased after him followed by the others all the way back to the beach when I was shocked to see two more men with him on white one black.

"Holy shit there's more of them." I said out loud to the other's who had just caught up with me.

They just then started looking in are direction but Eko quickly acted and knocked all 3 men out. I then help him put them in a net and we all dragged them to the pit and threw them in. We heard one of them constantly screaming out of the pit to give him back his son.

"What do we do now?" I asked Ana.

"Well there's no way of knowing whether they are them or not." She told me.

"We can't just leave them down there." Eko announced.

"Hit me." Ana told Eko.

"What?" both Eko and I questioned.

"Hit in order to knock me out then I throw me in the pit and I'll find out who they are." She replied.

We just stood their quiet for a few seconds until Ana again asked Eko to hit her and this time he did and she fell unconscious and I helped Eko throw her in the pit. I didn't like this plan if they were really them we could be putting Ana in danger but we had to try or we would never find out.


End file.
